UN SOLO DESTINO
by Nefary snow
Summary: una historia de un mundo alterno con un gran romance que te cautivara todo seguirá su curso el amor encontrara la manera de encontrar un solo destino una noche de fiesta cambia ¿algo? una hija puede cambiar las cosas un amor mutuo que nos cautivara a todos en especial a ti pasen y lean esto los hará ver las cosas de otro angulo el amor es muy fuerte prometo 2 cap por día
1. Chapter 1

Un solo destino

Bueno holaaa soy nefary este es mi primer ficc soy nueva en esto pero al leer tantas ficc e libros tan lindos me empeñe a hacer uno espero que les guste Advertencia: ninguno de los personajes en este ficc me pertenece son de la fabulosa escritora Susan Collins

….Capitulo 1 Una joven de unos 22 o 23 años baja las escaleras lleva un hermoso vestido azul agua ella era alta de tez blanca ojos azules y un hermoso pelo marrón era hija de unos grandes abogados los cuales habían formado una empresa de abogados era una chica rica su nombre era Katniss Everdeen está bajo las escaleras rápido y abrió la puerta vio a su querida amiga Prim (imagínense a Prim pero de la edad de Katniss)

Al fin que me abres yo aquí esperándote y tú por haya mira mira.- dijo Prim dramáticamente su broma Prim ¡que sucede se te nota muy feliz.- Katniss dijo en duda Prim solo la visitaba por 2 cosas una estaba en una ¨crisis¨ o unaaaa… Que no sabes van a dar una gran fiesta te traigo tu invitación a que no sabes quién es el que festeja.- dijo con cara de emoción. Katniss abre la invitación y se da con una ¨gran¨ sorpresa la fiesta era de Peeta Melark su novio, él se iría a estudiar en una universidad de los Ángeles ´pues había sido transferido halla por negocios de sus padres que decidieron abrir una compañía halla

ESA MISMA NOCHE

Prim había pedido, suplicado, chantajeado, extorsianado, etc. Hasta que Katniss decidió ir entraron y todo fue normal bailaron y tomaron alguuuunaaaas copas (saben a qué me refiero) en la fiesta habían ido muchos de sus amigos como Ana, Yohana, Finic, Cloe, Rue, Cato, Marvel y yyyyyyy.- hay no porque a mi.-pensó Katniss Gale su ex ellos habían tenido algo pero peeta y Katniss se enamoraron y ellos lo dejaron como ¨amigos¨ además el era amigo de peeta y compañero de básquet saludo a todos hasta Gale después paso a bailar

Pensé que no querías divertirte hoy.- dijo Prim burlándose, Katniss la miro con cara de "cállate" pero luego Katniss me alegro que vengas tenemos que hablar.- dijo peeta apareciéndose con una sonrisa forzada ella entendió la indirecta y fue con el de que quieres hablar.- dijo ella…. -Katniss creo…. Creo que…tenemos. Que terminar dijo peeta tartamudeando el no quería terminar pero para ser sinceros ambos sabían que no podían estar juntos no se volverían a ver en años ya que peeta se le ocurrió la brillante idea de asociar una de sus compañías halla o más bien las de su papas .mientras tanto Katniss se tensó y palideció y lo único que pudo decir fue.-entiendo.- peeta se sintió muy mal y la abrazo fuertemente la extrañaría mucho pensó el Katniss levanto la mirada y lo beso un beso que no volvería dar en unos muchos años por impulso se comenzaron a besar y besar

MIENTRAS TANTO CON LOS CHICOS

Donde andarán esos dos dijo finic con una sonrisa muy petulante y bromista asiendo que Ana le golpeara con el codo las costillas provocando una carjada de los demás.-si creo que se están demorando dijo Johana preocupada pero feliz deberíamos ver si no han en algo dijo rue poniendo los ojos con una sonrisa todos rieron hasta queeeee Iré a ver si es tan bien dijo Gale angustiado y celoso por los comentarios de sus amigos dirigiéndose a donde estarían ellos pero no los encontró así que decidió buscarlo ( **YO: si claro que se esmera "lo hace para protegerla ")** busco y busco hasta que los oyó si si si los oyó no miro ni sintió los oyó se acercó y noto algo las voces provenían del cuarto de peeta como lo sabía bueno ellos eran "amigos" o sea el si habían ido a su casa varias veces además de que la puerta decía peeta bien grande (**YO: blob que difícil ( **sarcasmo)) bueno pego su oreja y como eran sus sospechas ellos estaban teniendo su " fiesta privada" asi que se enfureció pensó en abrir la puerta y gritar pero porque? Katniss y el no eran "nada" o sea no tendría significado así que se fue abajo con sus amigos pidió disculpas se despidió y se fue

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Katniss despertó pensó que los rayos del sol la golpearían en la cara pero para su sorpresa no fue así cuando se dio cuenta de algo esa no era su cama, ni su cuarto y por qué rayos estaba desnuda hasta que recordó una sonrisa se formó en sus labios pero se desvaneció al recordar que peeta se iba para no volver lo extrañaría ella lo amaba como él la amaba a ella se levantó con cuidado de no de despertarlo se cambió pero cuando estaba a punto de irse le dio lastima no poder verlo después así que le escribió una nota rápida que decía

PEETA DESPERTE ANTES Y NO QUERIA DESPERTARTE TE VOY A EXTRAÑAR MUCHO Y SE QUE LOS DOS RECORDAREMOS ESTA NOCHE ME DESPIDO DE TI CON MUCHO AMOR EN MI CORAZON TE AMA KATNISS

Así ella fue como salía del cuarto y cuando iba a bajar las escaleras sus lágrimas ya salían bajo rápido salió de la casa se dirigió a su auto y se fue

MESES DESPUES….

Katniss termino la universidad estaban en su fiesta festejando cuando plooppp Katniss se desmayó y cayó fuertemente en el piso todos se asustaron en especial sus padres los cuales la llevaron al médico grandísima fue su sorpresa al decir que ella estaba embarazada tal fue la noticia para Katniss que se volvió a desmayar al nacer él bebe ella rogo a todo aquel que lo supiera que guardara el secreto pues ella no quería que peeta arruinara la vida que tenía por delante ella decidió criar a su hija sola si hija era una niña con unos hermosos ojos azules como los de Peeta con un hermoso pelo rubio se parecía mucho a el en el aspecto físico Katniss sonrió al ver a su nueva y linda hija Valery


	2. Chapter 2

**Holiiii aquí vamos con el segundo capítulo de este ficc pienso hacerla larga como tipo novela ¿qué dicen? bueno para aclarar dudas Ana es Anie pero es Ana de cariño ok? Bueno espero que les guste enserio que daré lo mejor de mí .gracias a yeyuperez por comentar enserio me hiciste sentir mejor bueno aquí viene el 2 cap.**

**Advertencia: ninguno delos personajes son de mí pertenencia son de la fabulosa escritora Susan Collins **

…

Capítulo 2

Los años habían pasado y Valery había crecido cada día más parecido a su papa pero a la vez muy parecido a su mama (en carácter) era una chica hermosa con largos cabellos ondulados rubios y unos hermosos ojos azules su piel era blanca con unas mejillitas un tanto rosadas sip una linda niña de unos 7 añitos y Katniss que es de ella bueno lamentable mente sus padres murieron dejándola a los 26 años con una Valery de 3 años .Katniss se hizo cargo de la empresa de abogados siendo ella una de las mejores abogados del país si ella seguía viviendo en su misma casa sus padres le habían dejado una gran herencia con la que no sufrió mucho con Valery pero le enseño el valor de las cosas pero es muy difícil para una chica joven criar a tu primera y única hija cosa que siempre se desesperada Valery era muy estudiosa katniss se encargó de darle a su hija una vida feliz como toda madre le quiere dar a su hija así es como nos trasladamos al cuarto de katniss y la vemos dormida al lado de su hija no es que Valery no tenga habitación ya que en la casa era gigante pero ella solía dormir con su mama ya que tenía pesadillas y porque decía que la cama de su mama era "suave" igual de una manera u otra dormía con ella pero en eso suena el timbre el mayordomo abrió la puerta subía las escaleras toco la puerta del cuarto Valery al escuchar esto salta de la cama cayéndose abrió la puerta y vio a grayc un hombre viejo de tez blanca y pelos grises el cual dijo con un tono muy gracioso de voz.-

Señorita Valery dígale a su madre que la señorita Prescott la busca.- Prim solo lo miro con cara de ¿Qué? Y el mayordomo suspiro y dijo de la manera más sencilla y sin tono.

-Prim busca a katniss despierta a tu mama Valery.- ella se rio y fue por su mama katniss bajo con duda no veía a Prim desde hace unos 4 años y eso que ella era su madrina su padrino era Gale él y katniss habían sido amigos y el asocio su empresa con la de katniss y él amaba a Valery como a una "hija ", ni bien prim vio a katniss grito de emoción katniss rodo los ojos y suspiro y luego la abrazo todo era perfecto hastaaaa

¡Se nos casa anie y somos damas de honor!- Dijo con una cara de emoción mientras katniss se quedó helada había olvidado que esos 2 habían seguido su noviazgo y ¿ahora se casaban? Tenía una pizca de envidia porque ella no podía casarse con la persona que amaba pero cuando salió de su trace se dio cuenta que su Anna sería feliz así que dijo

. bien ¡¿cuándo se casan ? dijo con una sonrisa

En una semana lo puedes creer ..- eso desmorono a katniss 1SEMANA ESO NO ES NADA o sea digo planear tu boda en (**1 MISERABLE SEMANA NO VALE) **pero igual lo acepto prim le dijo que tenían que viajar en el anochecer algo de las 8:00 de la noche con Valery y así fue

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE **

Ellas ya habían llegado al hotel katniss puso a dormir a Valery fue a ver a anie y la encontró poniéndose en vestido de novia con prim la cual se ponía el de dama al ver el vestido de dama se enamoro era un vestido de color turquesa con una falda A y un hermoso cinturón morado obviamente fue prim quien lo diseño pues anie no diseñaría ni el suyo pero al darse cuenta de lo que asian y o que le obligarían a ser intento escapar pero movió la mesa y ellas voltearon al verla la arrastraron con ellas a probarse los vestidos después fue a dormir pero al entrar en su suite fue al cuarto de valery pero no la vio se fue a su cuarto y la vio bien echada en su cama viendo tele ella vio tele hasta tarde hasta que le dijo que era hora de dormir pero noto que su hija lloraba le pregunto porque peor se sintió cuando averiguo él porque

Porque yo soy rubia y tú no.-dijo Valery mientras sentía que su mama dejaba de respirar y se tensaba

Porque así quiso dios traerte dijo con ternura no le podía decir la verdad si le decía que era el vivo retrato de su padre uyyyyyyy ahí sí que muere pero valery continuo

Me parezco a mi papa verdad? Dijo con esperanza

Porque lo dices? dijo katniss con miedo

**Bueno bay nos vemos en el próximo capítulo espero que les guste si tienen una sugerencia, comentario, si les gusto, o no díganlo me encantaría escucharlos o leerlos jiji bay hasta el próximo cap. **


	3. Chapter 3

No me parezco mucho a ti tú tienes el pelo marrón y yo no y a simple vista todos me dicen te pareces a tu papa porque no me parezco a ti porque nunca hablas de eso mami o sea de mi papa quiero saber cómo era quiero conocerlo.-dijo con sueño en su voz katniss la miro con ternura y le acaricio la cabeza y dijo

Duerme cariño algún día entenderás si no perdóname .- dijo con pena

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE…**

Ese era el día del ensayo de la boda espero hasta la noche y se vistió de gala arreglo a Valery con un hermoso vestido blanco le hizo una bincha de trenza y salieron todo fue aburrido hasta que sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro pensó que era Valery pues ella estaba jugando con otros niños pero al voltear vio a la persona que pensó no volver a ver jamás, hay estaba el con una sonrisa en su rostro con esos ojos azules tan lindos PEETA pero qué # $&%/("!#$(insertar mala palabra jjijijiji) Asia el ahí hasta que el dijo

Bueno ni saludas ahora un hola peeta.-dijo en broma la verdad era que ninguno había cambiado mucho en esos años peeta ´pensaba en lo mucho que había cambiado katniss para bien hasta

Hum…hola…petta…ase…años…-dijo tartamudeando katniss

Si, digo cuantos uno años creo esta linda como siempre.-dijo peeta el seguía igual y hasta más enamorado de ella

Gracias.- dijo pero antes de poder decir algo llego valery corriendo gritando

Mamiiiiii mamiiiii .- hasta que llego y dijo.- Neri me golpeo.-hasta que vio arriba y vio a un señor sintió celos nadie podía estar con nadie más que con su papa y es que ella pensaba buscarlo algún día claro que hasta entonces no la dejaría (ESA** NIÑA ESTA LOCAAAA)**.- quien es el.- dijo con cólera

Es un amigo mío, porque no vas a jugar con Hana y melisa.-dijo con paciencia ella asintió y se fue pero volteo a mirar a peeta a los ojos y hacerle señas que lo estaba vigilando luego se fue peeta volteo a mirar a katniss mientras su cerebro reorganizaba lo que había pasado cuando lo hizo pensó ¿hija? ¿Madre? ¿Katniss se casó? ¿bebes? Su cabeza ya hacia una historia asi que pregunto

Aasiiii que tuviste hijos.- dijo arrastrando la SSSS

Solo a Valery.-dijo con total indiferencia restándole importancia

Te casaste?- dijo preocupado y esperanza en una negativa

No, no el padre de Valery y yo bueno solo fue una noche.-dijo nerviosa

Y ese chico tiene nombre.-dijo pensando en que estúpido dejaría a katniss con una hija seria idiota al no tener que saberlo (**YO: QUE IRONIA) **

Bueno …..Haych…. si…digo no...El.- en ese momento llego Valery corriendo katniss nunca había estado más feliz de ver a su hija

Mami mami mira vi una escultura de hielo.- dijo jalándole el brazo dejando a peeta con intriga

Después de caminar lo suficiente como para que peeta no oiga Valery le dice a su madre

Me debes una, te salve de esa.-dijo riendo ellas eran del tipo de madre e hija =amiga y amiga katniss rio pasaron horas y cuando iba a subir al ascensor siente que alguien le coge la mano ella voltea y ve a peeta

Bueno….e…..no me vas a decir.-dijo con inseguridad peeta ella se quedó helada y dijoooo

**Bueno nos vemos en próximo capítulo jejejje bueno espero que les haya gustado y que si tienen sugerencias, comentarios, si te gusto o no, lo digan me encantaría saber su opinión bay nefary Snow fuera XD **


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaaa nefary aquí si los deje con la intriga sorry pero aquí les traigo más espero que les guste y digan sus opiniones los lectores anónimos den su sugerencia bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo 4 de este ficc .gracias a alejandra123THG por comentar, gracias y si la continuare y espero que les guste **

**Advertencia: los personajes de este ficc no son míos son de la fabulosa escritora Susan Collins **

**Capítulo 4 **

Katniss estaba helada que le diría oye peeta te acuerdas las ves en la que estuvimos bueno Salí embarazada y esta es tu hija que clase de escusa tendría que decir si se entera la excusa de no quería malograr tu vida no funciona después de 7 años en los que vez que sigue solterito y sin compromisos él dijo:

Por favor katniss dime quiero saber quién es el padre de la niña.-dijo con ansiedad

Peeta, Valery no te recuerda a alguien.- dijo con la esperanza de que le dijera que si pero

No ,no que yo recuerde porque?- dijo pensando en alguien parecido a Valery obvio que no se ha visto en un espejo

Nada.- dijo intentando subir pero él le volvió a agarrar la mano, ella lo miro con cara de súplica, que deje eso hay y eso iso la soltó y la dejo ir sin antes decir

Lo averiguare.- dicho eso se fue katniss subió al ascensor y lo único que pensó fue me lo temo

Fue al cuarto de prim ella y anie eran las culpables de su desgracia pues porque chu lo avían invitado, o sea si tus mejores amigas saben quién te gusta y aún más que él es la persona a la que temes ver por qué sabes que le deberás una explicación y ellas lo invitan uuuuyyyy pobres chicas ella caminaba botando humo por las orejas enfrente de ella estaba el cuarto de prim ella abrió la puerta y las vio bien felices comiendo palomitas mientras veían una película

Katniss sister ven a ver la peli.-dijo prim como si no supiera lo que acababa de suceder obvia que ella apago la tele y se puso a gritarles

Porque?- grito tan fuerte que creían que toda la ciudad la escuchaba ellas le explicaron al parecer él y finic son primos y él era el padrino de la boda junto con katniss ay su suerte ahora tenían que estar juntos planeando la boda quería morir después llego a su cuarto en 3 días sería la boda

**Dentro de tres días **

Estamos en la fiesta de la boda mientras todos bailaban pero ella se sentó en una mesa según ella peeta se iría a los ángeles hoy de justo después de la boda o sea que ya no estaba hay eso pensó katniss hasta alguien la llamo era su gerente Williams tenían un contrato importante sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado y le hablaba ella solo asentía no sabía quién era hasta que le cogió su celular ella levanto la mirada y vio a peeta riéndose

Al fin me haces caso que tiene esto que yo no.-dijo en tono de broma mientras ella intentaba cogerlo

Si te Asia caso solo que estaba ocupada.-dijo con molestia.-dámelo.- exigió el solo negó

Si me hubieras escuchado sabrías que te pedí bailar contigo.- dijo sonriendo ella se sonrojo pero se acordó Williams necesitaba el contrato aunque quería bailar desesperada mente con el

Dámelo lo necesito.- dijo alcanzándolo pero él lo apago y lo metió en un florero en donde se mojó ella lo miro con mala cara y el solo se encogió de hombros él dijo

1 baile y te lo saco.- ella estaba furiosa.-pero esta mojado.- dijo ella con mirada asesina

Pero puedes recuperar el chip y tú no alcanzas ¿o sí?- dijo burlándose (**YO: YA SE YA SE PERO IMAGINEN A PEETA UNA CABEZA MAS ALTA QUE KATNISS) **ella resoplo tenía razón y asintió, bailaron lejos de donde bailaban los novios no querían que los vieran o más ella no quería que los vieran bailaron y bailaron hasta que en un momento pareció entorno sin saberlo sus bocas se acercaron y se besaron pero cuando era todo perfecto katniss se separó y corrió

**BUENO NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO LAMENTO SI LOS DEJE CON LA INTRIGA ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ME ESFORZE EN HACERLO SI TIENEN SUGERENCIAS COMENTARIOS,PEDIDOS NO DUDEN EN COMENTAR Y LOS LECTORES ANONIMOS PLIS COMENTEN QUIERO ESCUCHAR SU OPINIAN SOLO SE SI LES GUSTA SI ME LO DICEN BAY **


	5. Chapter 5

**Holas aquí nefary bueno aquí traigo el capítulo 5 de este ficc pero antes quiero agradecer a Ady mellark87 gracias por comentar y seguire tu consejo se lo que se siente que te encariñes con una historia y luego la dejen pero no te preocupes tienes nefary Snow para rato XD bueno gracias por comentar y espero que te guste este capítulo, no dejen de comentar bay**

**Advertencia: los personajes de este ficc no son de mi pertenencia son de la fabulosa escritora Susan Collins **

Capítulo 5

Sinceramente peeta no entendía nada que paso ase un rato todo era como antes pero ahora salió corriendo y llorando creo que me quedare más tiempo pensó llamo a Néstor su asistente y le dijo que cambiara los vuelos de hoy para dentro de 4 días tenía un plan el cual se llamaría reconquistando a katniss luego se encargaría de ganarse a Valery el no tenía la menor idea por la cual la niña era protectora con su madre si tanto la quería debía dejarla ser feliz

Mientras tanto con katniss….

Ella lloraba y suspiraba se sentía terrible pero no podía negar que le devolvió la pizca de ilusión que le faltaba entro a su cuarto se bañó se peinó, cambio y fue a tapar a su hija la cual dormía tranquilamente la verdad se parecía mucho a su padre (**YO: YA SE PREGUNTABAN DONDE ESTABA VALERY JIJIJ) **aun recordaba cómo fue que lo conoció

FLASH BACK

Ella caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad buscando a Gale donde estaría ella ya lo había captado con 3 chicas una seguida de otra ella juro por dios que si lo volvía a ver rompían cuando alguien corrió a su lado asiéndola caer y tirar sus libros y papeles que llevaba

.- lo siento mucho no te vi.- dijo apenado un chico

.- pero si estaba al lado tuyo.- reclamo ella enojadísima tenía que entregar todo en una hora y ahora todo estaba tirado y desordenado

.-perdón katniss.- ella se sorprendió y lo miro a los ojos no lo recordaba

.-te conozco.- ella dijo pensativa.- son pero yo si.-dijo levantándose y entregándole lo papeles

.-peeta Mellark, estoy con Gale en básquet, presidente estudiantil, y estoy contigo en casi todas tus clase.-dijo con tranquilidad mientras katniss se golpeaba mentalmente tenía 9 clases con él y no sabía su nombre lo conocía desde pequeño y no sabía su nombre era mala

.-perdón, no quise incomodarte, gracias peeta por ayudarme….hum…bueno adios.- dijo intentando salir pero el la detuvo

.-no te preocupes un placer, nos vemos en clase de filosofía después de todo seremos unos grandes abogados noooo jajjaja bay.- dijo yéndose dejando a ella pensativa no había sentido eso por nadie ni por Gale el cual seguro estaría besuqueándose con alguien en los pasillos

Los días pasaron y katniss rompió con Gale, los meses pasaron y peeta y ella comenzaron una relación con un lazo muy fuerte

Fin del Flash Back

Ella recordó eso le dio un beso a su niña en la frente la arrullo y se fue a dormir despertó gracias a que Valery tuvo la brillante idea de tirarse sobre su mama para despertarla (**YO:SIP CREO QUE ES IPERACTIVA O LOCA JEJEJXD) **katniss despertó se dirigió a la cocina de su suite y iso lo único que sabía cocinar huevos revueltos y jugo de naranja hasta que alguien toco la puerta al abrirla encontró ni más ni menos a peeta

.-creo que llego en buen momento.-dijo entrando dejando a katniss confundida hasta que Valery grito

.- mamiiiii se te queman los huevos.- katniss corrió a la cocina a volver a prepararlos dejando a Valery y a peeta solos (**YO: TAN TAN TAN TANNNNN)** un silencio incomodo fue hasta que Valery vio a peeta y le dijo sin rodeo alguno

.-Aléjate de mí mama.- dijo con cólera en su voz dejando a peeta muy confundido y intrigado por saber si la niña sabía algo de su padre

**Bueno NOS VEMOS EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO CUALQUIER SUGERENCIA ,COMENTARIO,IDEA,LO QUE SEA ,NO DUDEN EN COMENTAR ME ENCANTA QUE ME CORRIJAN Y QUE ME DEN IDEAS A LOS LECTORES ANONIMOS QUITENSE ESOS MIEDOS DE ESCRIBIR SUS IDEAS O COMENTARIOS TODOS COMENZAMOS IGUAL SIENDO LECTORES QUIERO LEER QUE OPINEN BUENO BAY **


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: comprendiendo el pasado**

**Hola aquí nefary bueno aquí les traigo el capítulo 6 de este ficc espero que les guste gracias por comentar en verdad me siento bien cuando me corrigen me encanta complacer a la gente hasta en los ensayos cuando me corrigen lo hago otra vez hasta que esté bien jjijijiji quiero agradecer a Ady mellark87 gracias por comentar y seguire tu consejo se lo que se siente que te encariñes con una historia y luego la dejen pero no te preocupes tienes nefary Snow para rato y si creo que soy loca pues acertaste ajaja (broma) tengo mis cabales jiji, también quiero agradecer a alejandra123 por comentar intentare hacer los capítulos más largos lo prometo así mismo a samantha126 por sus palabras de apoyo y no sabes lo que tengo en mente para cuando se enteren jjijijiji XD bueno gracias por comentar y espero que te guste este capítulo, no dejen de comentar bay**

.

.

Capítulo 7

.

.-alejate de mí mama.-dijo Valery haciendo sentir un poco incomodo a peeta pero él no lo dejaría así noooo? Bueno ahora era oficial que tenía la niña estaba loca si tenía razón se tenía que parecer al idiota de su padre porque de katniss no tenía casi nada si casi tenía una pizca del comportamiento de katniss pero aun así él no se dejaría asustar por una niña d años verdad?

.

.-porque lo dices.-dijo rompiendo el silencio peeta

.

.

.-porque lo digo haber déjame pensar seré pequeña pero tengo cerebro para saber que te gusta mi mami pero te lo advierto para llegar a ella debes pasar sobre mi cadáver me entendiste pelo pintado.-dijo haciendo sentir mal a peeta si la niña no lo sabía él era rubio de nacimiento era la guerra nadie se mete con su pelo esepto katniss, Gale, prim, anie, finic, sus padre, el cartero, el vecino ayyyy igual todos se meten con su pelo menos la niña pensó

.

.-si no sabes soy rubio natural.-dijo ofendido

.

.-claro y yo soy pelinegra.-dijo señalando su pelo rubio

.

.-mira niña tienes razón.-ganando una Valery muy confundida pero con cara de victoria al creer que su plan funciono

.

.-me gusta tu mama.-asiendo que la sonrisa de Valery volara asiéndola fruncir el ceño ante lo dicho ella juraba que asustarlo funcionaria que le pasa a este pensó una y otra vez hasta

.

.-porque no quieres que este con tu mama.-pregunto esperando una respuesta como tengo celos –es mía, pero esa no fue su respuesta

.

.-porque ella es solo de mi papa y mía y yo sé que mi papi volverá y cuando lo haga seremos una familia como las de mis amigas y de los cuentos.-dijo un poco frustrada pero susurrando un poco fuerte para poder ser oído por peeta ,por otro lado peeta era un mar de lágrimas interno se sentía mal y asía un gran esfuerzo por no llorar ,pero por otro lado que le hacía creer a Valery que el estúpido ,idiota y malvado padre volvería en cambio él podría ser su nuevo padre tan "bueno ,lindo, divertido"

**.**

**Saliendo del ficc**

.

YO**: UYYY SI CLARO YA SE METIO FLORO EL OTRO QUE IRONIA **

**.**

**PEETA (FUERA DEL FICC): OYE ES VERDAD, ADEMAS NO ES MY CULPA PRONTO AVERIGUARE QUIEN ES EL PADRE JIJIJ**

**.**

**YO: HAYYY DIOS AYUDAME (GOLPEANDOME LA FRENTE CON MI MANO)**

**Volviendo al ficc**

**.**

**.- **lo conoces.-dijo con la esperanza de que le dijera a que tonto debía buscar y golpear (**canción lenta y triste acercando con pausa dramática a la cara de Valery)**

.

.-no, nunca hablamos del solo sé que me parezco a él porque es obvio que mama no es rubia.-dijo triste hasta (_**SONIDO DE DISCO RAYADO)**_

.

.-pero porque rayos te cuento esto, solo te advierto alejate.-dijo Valery volviendo a la contienda

.

.-pero….-fue interrumpido por katniss que entro al comedor con platos de comida para el desayuno

.

.-bueno espero que les gusten los huevos florentines.-dijo orgullosa y agregándole un nombre formal pero peeta y Valery la miraron una cara de ¿Qué? Ella pensaba que eran idénticos asiendo esa cara ella resoplo y dijo

.

.

.-Huevos revueltos y jugo.-ellos entendieron y comieron al terminar katniss lavo los platos pero con los otros dos

.

.

.-mira Valery sé que no me quieres y que está más que claro que no te agrado pero dame una oportunidad por favor.-dijo esperanzado

.

.-tienes razón.-dijo asiendo que peeta agrandara los ojos

.

.-es más que obvio que no me agradas.-dijo acercándose a la cara de peeta cogiendo fuertemente sus cachetes y su oreja asiendo que baje asía su boca para que la "oiga mejor"

.

.

.-alejate de mí mama o saldrás lastimado.-dijo soltando su oreja y dirigiéndose a su cuarto cerrando la puerta con fuerza dejando a peeta muy adolorido de su pobre oreja y sus pellizcados cachetes pero luego katniss entro a la sala de estar mirando como peeta se sobaba los cachetes

.

.

.-sucedió algo.-dijo asiendo que peeta saltara del susto

.

.-nada porque lo dices.-dijo nervioso era más de obvio que si le decía que peleo con una niña de 7 años y perdió katniss se reiría tan fuerte que hasta china escucharía

.

.-no lo sé será porque estás aquí sin Valery sobándote tus cachetes los cuales están rojos como si te los hubieran pellizcado .-dijo con obviedad

**.**

Valery, hufff pero si somos los mejores amigos no llevamos bien jajajajaaa.-dijo riéndose nerviosamente

.

.-si claro ,no serias el primero que ella espanta que hizo .-dijo con molestia siempre hacia eso katniss ya contaba los 20 chicos que Valery y avecez Gale ahuyentaban si Gale se metía en sus travesuras esos dos eran muy amigos de Valery lo espera pero Gale avecez actúa como un niño de 6 hasta menor que Valery pensaba

.

.

.-y sabes porque lo hace.-dijo peeta decepcionado de no poder mentir

.

.

.-no siempre fue así creo que es patológico.-dijo en broma

.

.-katniss…creo…que…deberías decirle.-dijo nervioso en verdad esa niña merecía saber quién era su padre, él estaba dispuesto a rogar para saberlo

.

.-de que hablas.-dijo ella un poco asustada

.

.

.-hablo que todos queremos saber quién es el estúpido de su padre el cual te abandono embarazada.-dijo molesto

.

.-el no me abandono, ni siquiera sabe que tiene una hija.-dijo a la defensiva

.

.-en ese caso si tanto te quería abría averiguado no crees.- dijo enojado

.

.-nos vamos mañana, fue lindo verte.-dijo dejando a peeta helado en eso terminaría su discusión en que no la volvería a ver

.

.-pero yo…- fue abruptamente interrumpido por los labios de katniss que le dieron un beso corto pero apasionado ella se separó abrió la puerta lo dejo salir y la cerro rápidamente sin decir nada dejando a peeta mas confundido de lo normal

.

.

A la mañana siguiente….

.

.Katniss fue al aeropuerto con Valery tenía que llegar ya que llegaron a su celular fue mojado tenía que arreglar los problemas de la compañía cara a cara en persona viajaron durante horas y llegaron a casa encontraron a su mayordomo como siempre tan leal y bueno cuidando la casa y a sus patrones él ya era de la familia las recibió como siempre intentando sonar formal pero Valery siempre le sacaba una sonrisa a esa cara seria todo era perfecto hasta que grayc toco la puerta del estudio en donde katniss está sentada entre papeles, informes, laptops y muchos celulares comandando de nuevo la empresa esto no extrañaba pensó katniss

.

.

.-Katniss hay un chico que dice conocerte y quiere hablarte, se me hace familiar.-dijo pensativo

.

..-entiendo ya voy déjalo pasar y que se siente en la sala.-dijo saliendo del estudio pero al llegar a la sala se le cayeron los pocos informes que tenían era PEETA


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

**Hola soy yo otra vez bueno ya vi sus comentarios me alegra que comenten pero les seré sincera escribí 7 paginas el capítulo anterior y aun así se veía corto pero aun así intentare hacerlo más largo gracias por comentar a Alejandra123thg , a Ady Melark, i love my boy bread , me encantan sus historias, guest gracias por comentar , josefina gracias por comentar me subiste el ánimo jiji y Ma también son muy lindas pero creo que comenzare a comentar 2 capítulos por semana pues tengo muchas tareas y tengo que hacerlas o salgo mal espero que entiendan**

Capítulo 7

-que haces aquí.-dijo katniss un tanto sorprendida

-hola katniss - dijo nervioso

-peeta responde a mi pregunta –

- hum…..yo…pues…vine. A verte...- dijo sonrojado y muy, muy nervioso

- gracias pero como se te ocurrió venir?- dijo pensativa

-"eso es fácil"- pensó mientras katniss recogía sus papeles y los ponía en orden

_**Flashback**_

Él estaba en su habitación sentado pensando ese sentimiento que sentía era horrible era pena con tristeza y una pizca de enojo la mezcla perfecta para deprimirse estaba sumido en sus pensamientos pensando que si todos estos días de intentar recuperar a katniss habían sido en vano él creía que la había perdido

Ya no se puede arreglar- dijo triste se levantó y alisto sus cosas hizo sus maletas y bajo al salón del hotel a esperar despedirse y esperar su taxi el cual había llamado

Que haces aquí peeta- dijo una voz atrás de él , sabía quién era , era finick ,él era muy cómo decirlo loco avecez

Bueno me regreso a los Ángeles - dijo dejando a finick confundido con una mirado de extrañeza

Que? Porque me miras así- dijo peeta frustrado

Me sorprendes peeta, yo acabo de apostar que irías tras katniss pero obviamente tú no eres tan hombre como para ir – dijo intentando que vaya conocía a su primo iría si le decía eso además había

Apostado con los chicos que el iría y no quería perder

No funcionara finick me voy a los ángeles- dijo enojado

Bueno, solo digo si tú de verdad la amas deberías ir no crees- dijo intentando persuadir a peeta

Peeta se puso a pensar era verdad en la amaba debía ir por ella él tenía que hacerlo tenía que ir, ella ya había estado sola lo suficiente de tiempo y el no dejaría que este más tiempo sola ,ella quería tanto y hasta más que hace unos 7 años

Sí , tienes razón yo la amo y tengo que ir – dijo emocionado

Siiiiiii , al fin dios –dijo finick recibiendo una mirada confusa de peeta

Que? , ya nadie puede festejar porque tu primo favorito se va a buscar a la chica que amo- dijo inocentemente

No ,tú no eres así – dijo pensativo hasta que lo entendió

Cuanto? –dijo sin preámbulos

Que? Acaso alguien debe tener que apostar dinero y solo por eso apoyar a otra persona me hieres,…..pero aun así la otra persona debería tener que agradecer a la otra persona por ayudarlo-dijo con cinismo

Pero la otra persona si debería estar molesto pues ganar dinero con sus emociones no es lindo- dijo imitando a finick

Claro que no esa persona debería agradecer a la otra persona por recibir un sabio consejo de su parte – dijo recibiendo una mirada enojada mientras levantaba una ceja

Claro ,pero esa persona debería disculparse-dijo frustrado

Haychhhhh , está bien tu ganas disculpa bien ya lo dije ahora largo de aquí tienes que irte o perderás el avión-Dijon dándole unos boletos a peeta y empujándolo a la puerta

Espera -dijo cogiendo la manija de la puerta- en que momento compraste los boletos – dijo confundido

Uno siempre está preparado –dijo subiéndolo al taxi dándole las instrucciones a el taxista

Bueno adiós peeta ,y no olvides no dejarla ir – dijo despidiéndose luego entro al hotel

_**Fin del flashback **_

-me vas a decir o no?-dijo katniss con todos los papeles recogidos

Es que recordé que no quiero perderte no otra vez – dijo dejándola muy sonrojada

Oh , que lindo bueno tengo trabajo grayc puede llevarte a tu habitación –dijo dándose la vuelta y yéndose

Después de instalar a peeta en el cuarto de invitados se pusieron a hablar y charlar perdiendo por completo la desconfianza así pasaron las semanas pero habían días en los que katniss trabaja por otro lado Valery ya se estaba acostumbrando a peeta había veces que se reía con él ya que Gale y katniss trabajaban en un nuevo caso gale no tenía tiempo para sus travesuras junto a valery lo que dejaba el campo abierto a peeta pero ahora podemos ver a katniss rodeada de papeles junto con muchos archivos importantes se trataba de un caso de un jefe de las mayores mafias del país de alguna milagrosa manera la policía capturo al jefe de la mafia katniss era la que acusaba a esa persona pues sus clientes pedían la pena máxima la pena de muerte lo cual en algún modo era difícil de conseguir alguien tocaba la puerta del estudio ella estaba muy mal le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar pero aun así abrió la puerta

-que pasa ahora peeta –dijo con un poco de mal humor y malestar

-auch necesitas ayuda-dijo viendo a katniss con un poco de pena por ella ya que tenía que trabajar tanto

-no, gracias yo tengo que hacerlo sola pero gracias-dijo fingiendo una sonrisa

-bueno, pero tienes que descansar estas como un muerto viviente –dijo burlándose

-ojala pudiera pero en unos días tengo que ir al tribunal –dijo cansada

-si, tienes razón pero no la suficiente como para morir así-dijo jalándola hasta su habitación señalándole la puerta

-que hacemos en mi cuarto, peeta tengo que trabajar- dijo

-sabes lo que hacemos aquí, tienes que dormir ahora entra y duerme-dijo con decisión

-pero…yo.-fue cortada por peeta

-nada de peros tienes que descansar a este paso no podrás pensar más lo sé por experiencia-

-tienes razón, hasta mañana –dijo entrando en su cuarto tirándose en su cama a dormir lo cual no le complico en lo absoluto

Mientras tanto con peeta

Él estaba sentado viendo televisión hasta que alguien le llamo a su teléfono contesto:

-halo-dijo

-peeta soy finick –

-oh que pasa finick problemas en el paraíso –dijo burlándose

-oye, encima que te llamo a ver que es de tu vida porque eres mi primo favorito-fue cortado por peeta

-quieres saber cómo me va con katniss-dijo era obvio que finic solo lo llamaba por eso

-cuenta todo y exagera-dijo sonando desesperado sí que necesitaba una vida pensó burlándose de el

-por qué quieres saber- dijo sí que su primo era chismoso

-oh por favor peeta, no me digas que no ha pasado nada –dijo sonando irónico

-finic no tengo tiempo-dijo ya para colgarle

-oye espera peeta, tengo algo importante que decirte –dijo haciendo que peeta pusiera el teléfono en su oreja preocupado

-que sucede anie está bien-dijo preocupado

-sí, claro que si-

-entonces qué?-dijo dudoso

-besa bien? –dijo en broma pero eso no alegro a peeta mas bien lo molesto

-sabes que finick no tengo tiempo para sonseras-dijo colgando el teléfono

Después de pensar recordó cómo fue su primer beso

**.**

**Flashback**

.

-vamos apúrate-dijo katniss corriendo, habían ido de excursión todos caminaban rápido menos él y katniss que lo esperaba claro

-vamos, llegaremos tarde a la fogata-dijo apresurada

-no es mi culpa que todos caminen rápido-dijo peeta con esfuerzo ya que había caminado mucho

…..pasaron minutos…horas…. Y se dieron cuenta de algo se habían perdido no encontraban al grupo

-listo ahora sabemos que por cumpla de alguien nos perdimos-dijo frustrada pero no enojada

-oh, por favor saldremos de aquí estoy seguro que notaran que faltamos-dijo peeta con seguridad

-como lo sabes –dijo frustrada, enojada, desesperada y para agregarle una cosa más asustada

-solo lo sé, deberíamos acampar aquí y mañana en la mañana deberíamos ir a buscar al grupo-dicho esto el rubio se tiro en su saco sobre el suelo

-sí, creo que si, hasta mañana –dijo bostezando y echándose en su saco de dormir

A la mañana siguiente

Ya se habían levantado y comenzaron a caminar por suerte encontraron el grupo después de horas de caminata pero lo que casi mata a katniss de los celos fue cuando una de sus peores enemigas se lanzó sobre peeta abrazándolo

-oh, por dios peeta no me vuelvas a asustar así-dijo abrazándolo con fuerza, dándole un beso en la mejilla

Katniss no dijo, ni hizo nada solo se fue con sus amigas y evito a peeta todo el día estaba como una hoguera hirviente pero aun así no le hablo pero peeta al notar eso se acercó a hablar justo en ese momento katniss estaba sola leyendo un libro alejada de sus compañeros él se acercó y se sentó a un lado

-katniss….Yo – fue cortado ya que ella se paró lista para irse pero él le agarro la mano

-suéltame, no tenemos nada que hablar-dijo con voz fría

-katniss solo fue un abrazo –dijo restándole importancia

-y el beso? Te vi ok no intentes tapar el solo con un dedo –dijo enojada lista para irse pero el la atrajo con fuerza agarrándola de la cintura con fuerza

-no significo nada, pero sabes me gusta que estés celosa –dijo burlándose

-no estoy celosa yo...- fue cortada ya que peeta puso sus labios sobre los de ella era un beso suave y dulce como si quisiera besar una burbuja y tener miedo que se rompa poco a poco lo hicieron mas apasionado pero el aire falto entre los dos se separaron y él dijo

-eso si significo algo, estar con mujer que amo, no debes pensar otra cosa yo soy todo tuyo –dijo asiendo sonrojar a katniss quien le dio otro beso

**.**

**Fin del flashback**

.

El sonrió y saco una foto de su billetera en la que estaban todos cogidos de las manos y el y katniss abrazados cuando menos se le esperaba se quedó dormido, despertó con un toque a la puerta se levantó abrió y vio a katniss vestida para ir a trabajar

-peeta que bueno que despertaste-dijo alegre ¿Qué hora es? Fue lo primero que pensó

-que sucedió?- dijo alarmado ella no era de ir a su habitación mayormente era grayc no ella

-ahhh….ohm….no es fácil-dijo nerviosa

-vamos me, cuéntalo que conmigo en lo que se –dijo seguro

-bueno…yo te quería pedir que cuides a valery –dijo rápido, él se quedó en choc esto debía ser grave para que lo deje al cuidado de valery

-qué?-fue lo único que logro decir

-es domingo, la dejaría con grayc pero tiene que ir al doctor es su día libre y necesito a gale para la negociación, por favor-dijo suplicante

-ayyyy está bien tu ganas pero que quieres que haga, la saco a pasear –tu ve dijo mientras contestaba su celular

-sí, ya voy, no te preocupes, no no yo puedo hacer esto, si bueno adiós –dijo colgando

-adiós peeta nos vemos luego –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla el se asombró ella lo había besado se sintió como adolecente al sentir mariposas en su estómago otra vez pero luego vio como katniss salía de la casa con un pequeño sonrojo , su mañana transcurrió normal hasta que valery dijo

-y si jugamos a las muñecas-el trago duro el jugo de naranja que estaba tomando ¿Por qué ?¿qué te e echo dios ?jugar alas muñecas significaba una sola cosa (maquillaje) y no solo para las muñecas si saben a lo que me refiero pero tuvo que responder

-que te parece si jugamos un juego de mesa-

-no a las muñecas-dijo ella

-aaaah un video juego-

-nop a las muñecas-repitió

-qué te parece a las escondidas-

-nopit inopiti nop, quiero jugar a las muñecas-dijo frustrada

-´pero…- no pudo decir más ya que se notaba en sus hojas la ilusión y esperanza

-está bien jugaremos a las muñecas –

Por otro lado vemos a katniss entrando en una sala de interrogatorios donde ya Asia sentado un hombre blanco de ya avanzada edad con unos ojos azules fríos y malos ,y unos cabellos blancos es su rostro el estaba sentado oliendo una rosa blanca

Creo que ya vinieron a visitarme-dijo en un tono frio y burlón

Ya quisieras –dijo gale enojado de ver a ese sujeto

Vinimos a negociar con usted – dijo katniss con una voz seria y mirada seria

Negociar con migo ,…. Ja…- dijo riéndose

Si recuerde que ira a prisión lo que diga aquí dirá cuanto –dijo enojada

Tenemos pruebas que lo identifican con una banda terrorista llamada el capitolio –dijo enseñándole fotos

Sus secuaces ya hablaron y lo dejaran pudrirse en prisión pero usted puede decirnos quienes más están involucrados y puede reducir su sentencia- dijo gale serio

, ustedes creen que esos inútiles hablaran jajá-dijo fríamente

Que es de tu vida katniss –dijo sorprendiéndola

Me conto un pajarito que tus padres murieron que pena , un accidente aéreo no –dijo cínicamente

Cómo?- dijo pero fue interrumpida- como lo se ja no lo se de seguro un pajarito fue el causante de eso –dijo con un tono burlón katniss tenia lagrimas en los ojos pero no lloro se mantuvo fuerte

También me contaron que tuviste una niña sería una pena que desapareciese noooo?- dijo hipócritamente

Aléjate de ella –grito katniss

Jajjaja, o que me meterás en prisión , no puedes probar nada querida jajá –dijo burlonamente

Terminamos Snow –dijo gale fuerte y serio

Presidente Snow , niño bonito –dijo corrigiéndole con cinismo

Gale levanto su mano para que abrieran la puerta y salieron pero no antes de que Snow dijera

Mis palabras serán escuchadas , jajjaja, veremos si a la pequeña valery le gusta dar un paseo

**Muaja Muaja mjajja bueno aquí quedo lose lose los deje con la intriga jjajaj ese es mi método para que sigan leyendo pero igual nos vemos la próxima semana y les comunicare algo importante estoy pensando en un nuevo ficc no se de otra serie o de la misma díganme que les parece pienso en avatar o mas de los juegos del hambre **

**No olviden comentar, sugerencias, comentarios, etc. serán escuchado XD bay **


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8:miedo a la verdad **

**Holis aquí nefary, lose, lose porque me demore tanto en escribir pues fíjense que iba actualizar el jueves pero como siempre el mundo me da la contra el router del internet se cayó y un cable se rompió y bueno me quede sin internet odio a los tipos de internet con su en 24 horas si no mejora llamen y al día siguiente lo mismo y lo mismo el otro día y etc. ; saben sin internet no hay vida jjijijiji en serio saben lo que es leer mil libros para poder hacer la tarea bueno yo sí y es horrible **** ; bueno ya he leído los comentarios y quiero dejar algo en claro lo de la ortografía es por causa del corrector pero intentare arreglarlo no se preocupen ,muchas gracias por sus comentarios me hacen sentir mejor son 20 yupiiiii estoy tan feliz ,gracias a ma , manuela , Alejandra123THG , lizeth98 , LarissaSuram y guest ,miciiii , me encantan sus comentarios ustedes son la razón por seguir escribiendo me inspiran sus palabras y a todos aquellos que leen mi ficc sean anónimos y los que no lo son , el hecho de que les interese leer mi ficc me encanta y alegra ,gracias , y si estoy en unos 4 proyectos creo que primero los escribiré o adelantare pues quiero que los lean cuanto antes y bien o al menos algo adelantados escribiré de los juegos y como ya algunas me lo piden de avatar pero aun así seguire actualizando cada semana como ya dije tengo muchas tareas y si no hago una el profe me desaprueba aún más difícil si las haces a mano como en mi caso ahora dicen que si no lo haces a mano no vale "injusto" y aún más difícil si no tienes internet jjijijiji , si creían que en Perú los estudios no eran difíciles pues vuelvan a pensar solo depende en donde estudies jjijijiji **** pero bueno no los molestare más lean el capítulo 8 de este ficc**

**Advertencia: los personajes de este ficc son propiedad de la escritora Susan Collins; más la historia si es mía, pues me divierto escribiendo **

**Capítulo 8: miedo la verdad **

Después de esa ultima amenaza katniss decidio trabajar con todo para meter a Snow preso y no solo eso ; si era posible darle la pena de muerte se sentía horrible después del interrogatorio tuvo que estar fuerte ante el juez , su personal y hasta gale ,estaba muy mal, lloraba internamente , avecez las lagrimas caían pero rápidamente se las limpiaba hasta que pensó con claridad VALERY que pasaría si el maldito de snow se atrevería a tocarla que pasaría se preguntaba una y otra vez no , no podía, ella cuidaría a su hija con todo estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que se olvidó por completo en donde estaba y con quien conversaba hasta que gale comenzó a frotar los dedos frente su cara para que lo escuche , después de un ratito katniss parpadeo y miro a gale confusa pero lo entendió no le había prestado nada de atención

-me decias – dijo con un tanto de pena

-katniss, te ves mal deberías dejar este caso es malo que te lo tomes personal- dijo preocupado

-claro que no, yo nunca renuncio y menos cuando un patán asesino como él está en juego –dijo elevando la voz pero no gritando

-katniss, creo….creo que tú no estás en condiciones mentales para este caso-dijo preocupado

-gale, mírame estoy bien puedo con esto –dijo con normalidad, gale suspiro y dijo

-bueno, tu ganas pero aun así creo que no debes hacerlo –dijo rendido

-bueno, pero ya que terminamos que te parece si vamos a mi casa a leer el caso –dijo katniss normal, pero con una pisca de ansiedad por ver a valery otra vez

-tienes razón….espera con quien dejaste a valery – dijo preocupado

- ha bueno yo la deje con…- la sonrisa en su cara se borró la dejo con PEETA esos dos juntos era un gran problema aun peor que cuando la dejaba con gale que travesura habrían hecho esos dos con la mente maestra de valery y los planes de peeta de seguro su casa estaría de cabeza aún más ya no habría casa pensó

-con quien la dejaste katniss-dijo gale apurado

-con…con ..Peeta – dijo tartamudeando mientras los ojos de gale se abrieron

-tenemos que ir rápido –dijo mientras caminaban apresurados al carro de gale

**Mientras tanto con peeta y valery…..**

Vemos a estos dos jugando a las muñecas valery tenía un vestido rosado y estaba pintada o eso intento parecía un payaso no sabía ni como dibujar dentro de las casillas aun peor sería ella sola pintarse pero nos enfocaremos en la parte chistosa peeta estaba con una peluca con un intento de maquillaje sosteniendo una taza de te

-más te señorita sinforosa –dijo Valery ya hasta le había inventado un nombre pero peeta le seguía porque se había encariñado con ella era una niña muy inteligente y la quería mucho aunque avecez creía que en verdad estaba loca, como en este caso

-muchas gracias, señorita valery –dijo tomando un sorbo de supuestamente te aunque las tazas no tenían nada

-valery llevamos asi 2 horas podemos dejar de hacer esto-dijo peeta muy pero muy fastidiado

-noooooooo, pero si recién estamos empezando-dijo valery con cara de perrito triste

-valery, ya jugamos todos los juegos que te gustan te parece si jugamos algo que a mí me gusta –dijo con frustración

-está bien pero que podemos jugar-dijo valery cogiendo un pañito y limpiándose la cara

-hammmm….no se... van al parque, a los niños les gusta ir a jugar al parque –dijo la verdad es que él no sabía nada de niños

-siiiiiiiiii-dijo gritando y saltando de alegría

**Mientras tanto con katniss y gale**

-Galeeeee, apurate, acaso no puede ir más rápido este auto-dijo katniss tenía que ver a valery

-oye, es lo más rápido que se puede –dijo calmándola

-ya casi llegamos cuanto falta –dijo ansiosa –

-unos 8 minutos, tranquila están bien-dijo viendo el GPS

-claro si tu hija estuviera en tu casa con tu "mejor amigo" también estarías asi –dijo haciendo énfasis en mejor amigo

-tranquila ya casi llegamos –dijo dando vuelta a la esquina….; despues de varios minutos pudieron ver la casa de katniss entraron en la cochera y katniss bajo del carro rápidamente subió las escaleras que llevaban del estacionamiento a su casa y subió al llegar arriba comenzó a buscar a valery pero no estaba ni peeta tampoco se asusto era mucho para ella ,el caso, la amenaza de snow, la muerte de sus padre (recién recordada por snow) y ahora valery no estaba rápidamente saco su celular y llamo a peeta el cual le contesto

-halo peeta-dijo

-que pasa katniss?-dijo el con normalidad

-dónde están?-dijo escuchaba de fondo risas de niños y juegos

-en el parque, no aburríamos con valery y decidimos salir –dijo normal

-claro pero porque no me dijiste –dijo enojada

-es que…bueno….me olvide.-dijo asiendo enojar más a Katniss

-que? ¡No puedes llevarte hijos ajenos a pasear sin el permiso de sus madres –dijo casi gritando

-lo siento okey pero estábamos aburridos-dijo en disculpa

-haych está bien pero vengan rápido pliss, te cuento luego-dijo con sencillez

-claro horita vamos espera –dijo alejando su teléfono de su oreja dejando que katniss pudiera escuchar un poco

–…que pasa?... que? …..Aléjate de ella…valery¡-en ese momento sintió un golpe y que peeta tiro su teléfono

-peeta?...peeta. Que pasa? Peeta¡-en eso se cortó la llamada y ella se puso a llorar rápidamente corrió Asia su carro para poder ir al parque

**Mientras tanto con valery y peeta antes del suceso **

Ellos estaban jugando en los juegos y divirtiéndose compraron helados y comieron diversos dulces era muy divertido pero valery quería subir a el tobogán y asi hizo en ese momento peeta escucho su celular y lo contesto para su sorpresa era katniss

-halo peeta-dijo katniss

-que pasa katniss?-dijo el con normalidad

-dónde están?-dijo se escuchaba ansiosa y enojada

-en el parque, no aburríamos con valery y decidimos salir –dijo normal

-claro pero porque no me dijiste –dijo enojada

-es que…bueno….me olvide.-dijo asiendo enojar más a Katniss

-que? ¡No puedes llevarte hijos ajenos a pasear sin el permiso de sus madres –dijo casi gritando

-lo siento okey pero estábamos aburridos-dijo en disculpa, dijo mientras caminaba más cerca del tobogán asiéndole señas a valery para que se apure

-haych está bien pero vengan rápido pliss, te cuento luego-dijo con sencillez

-claro horita vamos…. espera –dijo alejando su teléfono de su oreja, una señora se acercaba a valery con intensión de cogerla

-necesita algo –dijo peeta alzando a valery para que este segura asiendo que la señora se asustara

-nada, muchas gracias-dijo fríamente pero el noto que alguien se acercaba por detrás

-qué pasa?-dijo abrazando a valery tenía miedo que se la llevaran

-se lo haremos fácil; denos a la niña-dijo una 3 persona que se acercaba

-aléjate de ella –dijo intentando evadirlos pero cada vez llegaban mas

-creo que prefiere hacerlo difícil- dijo rápidamente le golpearon la cabeza asiendo que caiga dejando a valery suelta pero rápidamente se levanto

-aléjense de ella –dijo con fuerza, pero, una señora cogió a valery y le puso un trapo en la cara lo que hizo que valery se durmiera

-valery¡-grito pero despues de eso sintió como muchas personas le golpeaban a tal punto que sintió sangre salir de su boca el se defendió hasta que sintió un duro golpe en la cabeza el cual hizo que se desmayara

**Despues de unas horas …..**

Vemos a peeta en una camilla de hospital con algunas agujas en su cuerpo que trasladaban el suero alguien entro en la habitación junto con otra persona

-como dicen que lo encontraron?-dijo una voz de mujer que sonaba preocupada y llorosa

-llamada anónima del 911, al llegar la ambulancia se le encontró tirado en muy mal estado-dijo el medico

-qué tan mal esta?-dijo preocupada

-2 costillas rotas, muchas fracturas y un golpe con un objeto contundente en la cabeza; pero estará bien –dijo el médico con tono serio en esos momentos

-creo que si supieron quien hizo esto?-dijo esperanzada

-lo siento señorita lleva horas inconsciente-dijo con tristeza

-claro, entiendo –dijo triste

-algo más –dijo el medico

-no nada –dijo ella viendo a peeta en cama

-con todo el respeto señorita Everdeen, el estará bien –dijo el médico sonriendo en eso peeta comenzó a moverse el medico se retiró y katniss se acercó a él sentando a un lado de la cama

-heyy-dijo ella suavemente

-hum…-en eso abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó rápidamente gritando –valery ¡-luego vio a katniss y a su alrededor

-que paso?-dijo sobándose la cabeza

-te golpearon muy duro –dijo con tristeza

-y…y valery-dijo peeta

-la secuestraron, pero estamos investigando –dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos

-lo siento ...Debí pelear más ..Si no hubiésemos ido al parque nada de esto hubiera pasado…todo es my culpa –dijo con voz entrecortada

-no lo fue, hiciste todo lo que pudiste no te culpes –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos que poco a poco se trasladaban en forma descendente por sus mejillas; pero en eso alguien entro a la habitación

-señorita Everdeen-dijo el chico asiendo que valery saliera despues de varios minutos ella entro de nuevo a la habitación con el chico

- señor, le sacare unas muestras de ADN y sus huellas dactilares para que podamos eliminar su ADN de la escena del crimen –dijo el chico

-claro, les daré lo que necesiten - dijo peeta seguro de si mismo pero katniss de lo contrario parecía inquieta no quería que le saquen ADN por lo que cuando lo comparen saldría que él y valery tienen un parentesco. Pasaron varios minutos en los que katniss y peeta comenzaron a conversar de lo sucedido, ella sabía que el responsable de todo era snow ; despues de hablar con peeta se dirigió a su edificio de abogados ,ingreso de frente a su oficina en donde encontró a gale entre muchos papeles buscando hasta el último detalle por horas estuvieron buscando hasta que alguien llamo katniss se sorprendió por alguna razón sin decirle por qué pidió a gale que la llevara al hospital dirigió al hospital en donde vio a peeta con unos papeles en mano entro en la habitación peeta levanto la vista enojado y dijo

-porque no me lo dijiste.-dijo con voz triste y enojada, katniss logro ver que en los papeles eran de su ADN en los cuales decía que peeta era el padre de valery era lo que ella se temía

- yo… yo… peeta...yo no quise –pero fue cortada por peeta

-soy el padre de valery- dijo con voz firme y dura aunque también tenía unas pocas lágrimas en los ojos pero casi no se veían

**Tatata tannnn…. Bueno espero que les haya gustado lo siento por no actualizar antes pero no tenía internet y recién hoy viene tuvieron que resetear y no sé qué mas al pobre router pero bueno si les gusto comenten si no igual comenten díganme su opinión pliss comentarios, sugerencia y preguntas serán atendidas intente ver los errores de ortografía pero la vedad es que no están mal están en otro contexto porque el maldito corrector de palabras las cambia pero espero que aquí estén mejor bueno también les diré que e comenzado a hacer dos nuevos ficc de avatar y otro de los juegos y estoy adelantando unos capítulos bueno bay **

°(^ ^)° XD


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: rescate **

**Holissss bueno gracias por sus comentarios me gustaron mucho pamela 42518 ,samantha 13 love my boy of bread ,ma, ,jeshu,denisa4983 enserio gracias por escribirme y/o comentar me encanta saber que les gusta o que lo leen gracias , falta muy poco para los 30 me encanta saber que les gusta o que lo leen , enserio sus comentarios me inspiran para seguir también les quiero decir que valery será rescatada bueno hammmm a siii lo siento por no escribir antes enserio pero recién acaban mis exámenes bimestrales estoy de vacaciones y tendre tiempo de escribir , si lo se ninguna excusa justificara que no haya escrito antes lo siento bueno espero que les guste el capítulo 9**

**Advertencia: ninguno de los personajes de este ficc es de mi pertenencia son de la fabulosa escritora Susan Collins **

**Capitulo 9: rescate**

Peeta: soy el padre de valery- sorprendido y hasta incrédulo de lo que pasaba

Katniss: yo…..lo siento mucho….no quise – fue cortada por alguien que entro a la habitación con unos papeles atrás de este iba gale

Gale: katniss….es…es…valery.-dijo respirando hondo

Katniss: que sucede. –dijo recuperando un poco la cordura

Gale: la hemos rastreado, ya la hemos encontrado vamos tenemos que ir.-dijo gale caminando a la puerta, katniss lo seguía hasta que

Peeta: ESPEREN ¡.-dijo, asiendo girar a todos incluyendo al chibolo

Peeta: yo voy. – dijo el parándose rápidamente cogió sus muletas

Katniss: no, peeta tienes que estar descansando y además….-dijo katniss pero fue cortada por peeta

Peeta: me perdí su vida completa, aunque sea déjame ayudar a salvar a mi hija .–dijo serio katniss bajo la mirada esas palabras eran como una fuerte bofetada, se sentía culpable y mucho, desearía regresar el tiempo y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado pero no, esto era real

Katniss: bien. –dijo ella bruscamente rápidamente se dio vuelta para salir

subieron al carro de gale durante el viaje nadie dijo nada, llegaron a un edificio al entrar fueron trasladados a una sala especial donde había mucha gente trabajando ellos se acercaron a un señor de unos 50 años pelo rubio y ojos azules se notaba a kilómetros que tomaba y mucho , gale se acercó y le susurro algo al oído y el señor asintió luego miro atrás movió su mano y una señora se le acerco con unos papeles en mano era no tan alta , pelo rubio y mucho ,MUCHO, maquillaje la verdad que si katniss tenia que medir del 1 al 10 ella le pondría 20 era demasiado ,gale la llamo ella se acerco se presentaron al parecer el señor era Haymitch y la mujer era Effie comenzaron a trazar el plano ,luego comenzaron a rastrear las huellas y también comenzaron a inspeccionar lo encontrado en la escena como tierra , polvo ,etc despues de un rato encontraron resultados

Effie: muy bien ellos son nuestros sospechosos –dijo señalando una pizarra de vidrio

Haymicht : se cree que ellos pertenecen al grupo terrorista llamado el capitolio

Effie : el que lo manejaba era snow ,se dice que el quería " ser escuchado"

Peeta : no entiendo

Effie : quería una gerra para derrocar al presidente

Katniss: y ellos?- dijo señalando

Haymitch: rooba , Cecilia y miranda estas son las peligrosas ,las dos ultimas son la hija y la nieta de snow –dijo señalándolas

Effie: a ellas las necesitamos vivas para el interrogatorio

Katniss. Entendemos

Gale: muy bien , tenemos 12 horas para sacar a valery no pueden haber equivocaciones –dijo mirando a todos

Katniss: dónde está?- dijo dijo mirándolo

Haymitch: en una bodega abandonada, es posible que intenten negociar –dijo mirando un plano en la mesa de vidrio

Effie : están llamando ,lista –dijo sentada entre maquinaria avanzada y luego mirando a katniss está asintió

("llamada")

Katniss: halo?-dijo con inseguridad

Persona 1- vaya, vaya, vaya , pero si es la señorita Everdeen

Katniss: quien habla?-dijo sonando dura

Persona 1: acaso importa (chasqueo de lengua ) muy mal

Katniss: donde esta mi hija?-dijo casi gritando

Persona 1: si quieres volver a verla, van a tener que soltar al presidente snow

Katniss: como se si mi hija esta bien

Persona1: veamos ( voz de valeri)=mami

Katniss: VALERY¡

Persona 1 : creo que tenemos un trato

Katniss: no ,espera ,quiero hablar con mi hija

Persona 1: hasta luego señorita Everdeen

( "fin de la llamada" )

Effie : lo rastreamos – dijo mostrándoles la pantalla

Gale : andando – dijo caminando seguido por Haymitch ,peeta y despues de un rato katniss pues seguía en shock

"en la bodega abandonada"

Un grupo de policías estaba afuera esta era una misión importante un grupo de terrorista habían secuestrado a la hija de la abogada a cargo del juicio de el mayor mafioso terrorista SNOW , comenzaron a ir con cuidado katniss se puso el chaleco anti balas y cogio una pistola subieron las escaleras oxidadas con cuidado de no hacer ruido encontraban en el camino a terroristas pero los policías se encargaban rápido apuntándoles katniss abrió la puerta junto a un grupo especial de policías y la vieron a valery estaba dormida la cuidaban una señora de avanzada edad y una joven de unos 30 años al verlos comenzaron a correr pero los policías las siguieron no tardaron en entrar los paramédicos cargaron a valery y la subieron a la camilla salieron del lugar katniss subio a la ambulancia junto con valery la misión había salido bien

" en el hospital"

Valery comienza a despertar abre los ojos y los vuelve a cerrar por la luz luego los abre lentamente y ve a su lado a su mama ella se mueve mas y katniss se levanta

Valery: mama , mama

Katniss: hmm….. – aun soñolienta luego ve a valery – VALERY¡ CHICOS DESPERTO¡-dijo abrazando a su hija en ese momento entro gale acompañado de peeta estaban tan felices ,comenzaron a comenzar al parecer valery no sabía lo que pasaba lo último que recordaba era que unas personas golpeaban a peeta , el ambiente era feliz hasta…

Haymitch: chicos hay un problema –dijo asiendo que todos salgan dejando a valery con Effie

Katniss: que sucede?

Haymitch: todo fue una pantalla para distraernos

Gale : a que te refieres?

Haymitch: snow escapo -dijo en ese momento abrieron los ojos katniss volteo a ver a valery (estaban el la puerta)

Katniss: creo…creo que esto no se a acabado -dijo

" a las afueras de la ciudad "

Persona 1: lo siento, presidente no entiendo lo que paso entraron y tienen a la mayoría no funciono –dijo en un susurro

Snow: como que no funciono?¡- dijo levantando la voz

Persona 1: intentaremos de nuevo –dijo de manera insegura

Snow : no , no funcionara….pero creo que se lo que si…porque atacar a la hija si puedes atacar a la madre –dijo en una manera tenebrosa

Persona 1. Presidente ? – en ese momento alguien le disparo y se cayo al piso

Snow: desháganse de esto – dijo señalando al cadáver

Snow: esto es un ejemplo de lo que les pasara si desobedecen mis órdenes – dijo caminando asia unos hombres vestidos de blanco a los que llamaba agentes de la paz –ENTENDIERON¡

Agentes de la paz : SI PRESIDENTE SNOW ¡ - dijeron al uniseso mientras snow subía a una camioneta

**Muy bien , otra vez lo siento por no actualizar antes enserio pero ahora actualizare mas pues estoy de vacaciones (~.~) bien no olviden dejar su review recuerden que mientras mas comentarios mas rápido actualizares espero les halla gustado y si tengo nuevos proyectos ya los estarán leyendo estoy esperando a que essta historia este …humm…mas avanzada? Ssi eso bueno espero que sigan leyendo si es que aun saben que existo y nada bay **


	10. Chapter 10

Holas chicos y chicas bueno lamento decirles que este no es un nuevo capitulo sorry estoy en exámenes jejej les quería decir que esta historia ya tiene face entren a mi face el cual es nefary snow en la foto de portada aparece un copo de nieve y el elenco de los juegos del hambre 1 solo digan que son de fan ficc aquellos que me leen claro y yo los aceptare espero saber de ustedes en el próximo capitulo jiji


End file.
